


La Guerra de independencia española

by matarratasgirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Spanish independence, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matarratasgirl/pseuds/matarratasgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde se cuentan los hechos que vivió España cuando las tropas Napoleónicas entraron en el territorio español.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Guerra de independencia española

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo estoy escribiendo principalmente para repasar historia de España, pronto será la selectividad y no he encontrado mejor forma de aprenderlo que así. Estoy procurando que el contexto histórico sea lo más exacto posible y si fallo en algo lo siento, no soy una experta y después de todo esto ( el fic) es ficción.  
> Espero que no os aburra y os parezca entretenido. Las criticas con aceptada con cariño sean buenas o malas (SENPAI NOTICE ME!!!!!!)

España miró a Romano apesadumbrado,  la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía apunto de vomitar. Intentó levantarse una vez más.  
-No.  
El italiano se levantó de un movimiento de la silla de mimbre en la que se encontraba sentado cerca del camastro donde se tambaleaba España. Le puso una mano sobre el pecho con gesto huraño.-Te he dicho que descanses, por mucho que te muevas ahora mismo no puedes hacer nada-

"No puedes hacer nada"   
No podía hacer nada, esa era la verdad. Todo parecía ir bien y de pronto su sino se había visto truncado. Malditos gabachos.

 

España se frotó los dedos nervioso, en aquella situación ni siquiera él podía sonreír.  
-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó Carlos IV. El monarca ya entrado en años resoplaba y se mordía los labios totalmente fuera de sí. 

En Francia había estallado una revolución, no una cualquiera, habían rodado cabezas literalmente. Los reyes de Francia habían sido guillotinados y su pueblo se veía aterrorizado ante las continuas ejecuciones. Debido a esto los reyes europeos, el jefe de España incluido, temían que aquello se extendiese a sus territorios. La situación era para perder la cabeza.

-Frenar las reformas y…unirnos a los otros territorios contra Napoleón.

A España le dolía en el alma proponer abolir las reformas, ahora que todo parecía avanzar tan bien todo frenaría y no habría ninguna mejora para el pueblo.

Godoy, uno de los hombres al que el rey profesaba más confianza asintió desde su sitio.

-Su católica Majestad…su nación tiene razón, las reformas comenzadas por su padre estaban siendo brillantes,  pero me temo que no debemos dar ninguna oportunidad al pueblo a seguir la tendencia francesa. Y muchísimo menos permitir una conquista, es nuestro deber ayudar a frenarle los pies a Bonaparte.

El rey asintió y España se removió nervioso ante la mención de una posible conquista, eso le hacía recordar a Al-Andalus y a su insistencia durante tantos años hasta la llegada de los reyes Católicos. Definitivamente la sensación de estar a merced de otro territorio no le gustaba nada.

Y así fue como Godoy fue declarado primer ministro del Rey y España se unió a los otros reyes europeos y sus países contra Francia.

Cabe decir que esto no tuvo ningún éxito.

La guerra contra Francia había sido un estrepitoso fracaso y ante el miedo a la conquista a España y sus gobernantes no se les ocurrió nada mejor que pactar con Napoleón.

La Paz de Basilea fue firmada y España se convirtió en aliada de Francia.

España se vio obligado a participar en numerosas batallas, como la de Trafalgar contra Inglaterra.  Perfecto, lo que necesitaba en aquel momento, derrotas navales.

Entre una cosa y otra ocurrió aquello.

 

España miró la puerta con nerviosismo reprimiéndose de entrar con alguna escusa.

-No te preocupes, Espagne. Mi jefe solo quiere unos permisos.

-Francia, sabes que no tengo nada contra ti, pero cada vez que Napoleón aparece por aquí me cuesta caro. Recuerda lo de Trafalgar.

Francia suspiró furibundo contra la mención de la batalla, era evidente que el e Inglaterra nunca, en sus largos años de historia, se habían llevado bien y aquella derrota le dolía en el orgullo.

-¿Qué es una derrota frente a todas las victorias que estoy cosechando en esta nueva era? Pronto Europa será de Napoleón….y tuya Spagne, no me olvido de lo que estás haciendo tú y tu Rey por nuestra causa.

Se miraron profundamente durante unos segundo, escrutando la mirada ajena.

-No sé qué decirte Francia, sabes que te quiero como a un hermano pero…todo esto no me da buena espina. No dudo que la Revolución habrá tenido alguna cosa buena para tus tierras…pero la forma en la que Luis XVI murió…

-Necesitábamos un cambio, los grupos privilegiados estaban aprovec…

-¡Le cortasteis la cabeza! Francia,  ¿No te parece un poco excesivo?

-Quizá sí que lo sea…pero dudo que si simplemente hubiese abdicado la Revolución hubiese llegado a todo esto.

España le lanzó una mirada cargada de sentimiento, por una parte conocía la sensación de triunfo al conquistar otros territorios y a hacerse con sus gentes. Podía comprender que Francia viese el balance positivo pero temía que los alardes megalómanos de su nuevo jefe le estuviesen nublando la razón de la que tanto presumían los ilustrados.

Antes de que pudiese rechistar las puertas se abrieron y Napoleón salió seguido de Carlos IV y Godoy.

Napoleón tenía una expresión triunfal en los redondeados rasgos de su cara, a España le seguía sorprendiendo que un hombre de su altura impusiese tanto respeto. Emperador no solo era el titulo que el mismo se había impuesto, toda su aura lo decía “EMPERADOR” aunque también tenía escrita la palabra “MEGALOMANO” en la frente con tinta indeleble.

Se acercó con paso firme a España y le estrechó la mano firmemente con una sonrisa antes de despedirse del Rey y el ministro, acto seguido con una mano en el estomago poso la otra mano en el hombro de Francia y ambos se fueron con paso firme acompañados de un par de escoltas.

España se estremeció cuando Napoleon giró la cabeza mientras se marchaba y le escrutó por última vez con la mirada, era como un zorro mira a la gallina a la que va a dar caza.

-¿Y bien? ¿Majestad? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Van a conquistar Portugal…

España caviló unos momentos ¿Y que tenía que ver aquello? ¿Querían que participasen otra vez en sus batallas?

-…Y firmaremos un tratado.

El tratado de Fontainebleau fue firmado poco tiempo después en Francia por la mano de Godoy, básicamente permitía a las tropas francesas entrar en España con destino a Portugal para su posterior conquista.

España estuvo en total desacuerdo contra aquello, Portugal y el no hablaban demasiado pero a pesar de todo eran hermanos. A expensas del Rey que pretendía mantener contento a Napoleón consiguió avisar al sureste de la península ibérica sin levantar ninguna sospecha.

A pesar de las reticencias de hospedar a una armada extranjera en sus tierras en 1808 el ejército francés se encontraba estacionado en el país. España se sentía un poco violado y no era el único, sus habitantes estaban furiosos. Las tropas francesas lejos de viajar a Portugal empezaban a ocupara el territorio español sin reparo y eran cada vez más vistos como una amenaza.

Esto no tardó en desembocar en un motín en el que Carlos IV fue obligado a abdicar y a Godoy a dimitir. Tras esto Fernando VII fue declarado nuevo rey de España.

 

Al menos no le cortaron la cabeza a ninguno.

 

España estaba intranquilo, esperando instrucciones de su líder, Fernando VII y su padre Carlos IV ya deberían estar de vuelta. Llevaban un día de retraso en el viaje a Francia.

Por un momento se sintió mareado.

La puerta sonó haciendo que España se levantase de un salto.

-Francia…¿Qué está pasando…?

-Huye.

El ibérico bizqueó ante aquello.

-Explícate.

-Te lo digo en calidad de amigo, no, como frère. Huye, Espagne, huye ahora o no podré salvarte si te encuentran.

-¿Están aquí?

-Si.

-Una invasión me temo

-Oui…

Francia parecía realmente apesadumbrado con la situación

-Se están llevando a los niños, Espagne. Yo no debería estar avisándote, pero luego vendrán por ti y no sé lo que pueden hacer.

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo del palacio y Francia se tensó. España sin embargo fue incapaz siquiera de hacer un gesto, no se sentía así desde la época del Al- Andalus,  deseó que le partiese un rayo en aquel momento.

Las tropas entraron y se lo llevaron sin que Francia hiciese mas que el ademan de apuntarle con su bayoneta, como si colaborase activamente con aquello y se lo llevaron fuera del palacio, por la puerta de atrás, a un cuchitril en un pueblo casi totalmente mermado.  Podía escuchar los gritos mientras se sumía en una nube de sopor.

 

Allí mientras se debatía entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia sintiéndose cada vez más y más mareado supo como los ciudadanos de Madrid habían reaccionado al ver la cara de los niños que eran sacados contra su voluntad de palacio. Los franceses que nunca se habían visto en esas de luchar contra civiles rabiosos se habían sorprendido muchísimo.

 

 

Había sido una masacre.


End file.
